


Legends of Yesterday

by SailorLestrade



Series: Legends [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Badly Translated Greek, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Reincarnation, Retelling Mythology, Ripoff of a scene from the Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean and (Y/n) are in love. But when a mysterious stranger shows up out of nowhere, making claims to the both of them, can they keep their happiness? *Rewrote fic*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had posted this once, but I took it down and worked on rewritting it. I hope that this version is better!

_“You have disobeyed me for the last time!”_

_“Don’t do this! Please!”_

_“Silence!”_

_“She is no longer yours.”_

_“No!”_

_“Pandora…”_

****

(Y/n) set up with a gasp, a cold sweat breaking out on her skin. She ran a hand down her face, catching her breath. This dream had been happening more and more frequently. She couldn’t explain it. Neither could Sam or Dean. She was just thankful that they were out of town, hunting a vampire nest in Texas. 

She set in bed for a second, just taking in the silence of the room. This dream was almost too real. Sometimes, she actually thought she was there. She couldn’t really see much; it was too blurry. The voices were clearly male though, this Pandora or whatever not having a say in what was going on. (Y/n) finally pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She was in desperate need of a shower before work. No one was going to give tips to a sweaty mess.

The warm water rushed over her, waking her up and loosening the tight muscles. She didn’t sleep great when Dean wasn’t next to her, but here lately, she had been waking him up one too many times with the hyper realistic voices talking to her. She knew he didn’t mind; he had been there too, waking her up with his visions of hell and such. But she just felt bad doing it to him all the same. He was too good for her, despite what he told her and even himself.

“Do I really have to go to work?” (Y/n) asked herself as she got dressed. She didn’t have a uniform like most traditional diners that they had been to, but she still had to have an apron and she still had to look presentable. So no Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirts and blood stained jeans. She was the only one out of the three of them that still had a wholesome record. She just had a few little tickets here and there for speeding and such, but didn’t everyone?

Well, obviously not Sam and Dean, but that was a totally different story.

She brushed her hair and teeth before heading out to work. She was going to be there all day, but the first half of the day was just taking inventory and ordering whatever was needed. Her boss trusted her more than he trusted his other employees and often left her to run it while he went out and about. Today was no different, but that’s how she made the big bucks.

Out of habit, (Y/n) quietly left the bunker, making sure the door didn’t slam. No one else was home, but she was just so used to doing it. She hated to wake the boys up so early, even though Dean was usually up not even five seconds of her leaving.

****

The day had flown by. Inventory had been quick, so (Y/n) got to go back home for a couple hours and get some things done around the bunker before heading back into work. She knew that was usually a mistake because she wouldn’t want to leave, but Sam and Dean still weren’t back yet. It was cold and quiet without them around to liven the place up, even when they weren’t talking to each other.

So she headed back to work, taking orders and ringing up meals. It wasn’t a horribly busy night due to it being the middle of the week. But this weekend would be a lot busier, and as the head manager, she would have her work cut out for her. That is, if she had to work this weekend. Thankfully, she had requested a weekend off. She deserved it.

Soon, the restaurant closed for the night and (Y/n) stayed behind to lock up the drawer and clean everything up. She was about to throw away what was left of the day’s pie when she heard an all too familiar rumble pull up outside. She turned to look as Dean appeared in front of the door, knocking lightly. (Y/n) smiled and unlocked the door, letting Dean in.

“Why, hello there handsome.” (Y/n) laughed. Dean just smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. “Mmmmm Dean.”

“I missed you.” He said. 

“I missed you too honey.” (Y/n) said, taking his hand and leading him to a table to sit down. “I’m taking it that the hunt went well?”

“Sammy got a little banged up, but that hair protected him.” Dean joked. (Y/n) took the pie and set it on the table in front of Dean with a fork. He looked up at her, a little confused.

“If you don’t eat it, it’s gonna be thrown away.” (Y/n) explained.

“Well, we can’t let that happen.” Dean laughed. He took a bite and smiled. “God (Y/n), you’re the best.” (Y/n) smiled.

“Well, I’m glad you think so babe.” She kissed his cheek while he munched on his pie then went to fill any salt shakers that were low. “I’m just glad that everything went okay for the two of you. But are Sam’s injuries that need stitched up kind or the just an ice pack kind?”

“Just an ice pack kind.” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of pie. (Y/n) put the salt refill away and went over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Dean scooted back from the table and pulled (Y/n) into his lap and burying his nose into her neck. “I probably should’ve called before I showed up, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“But if you would’ve called, I could’ve been at home waiting in your favorite outfit.” (Y/n) whispered into his ear, making the hunter shiver some.

“Maybe I should’ve called then.” Dean said, placing kisses on (Y/n)’s neck. “Could’ve told Sam to go to a motel for the night.” (Y/n) blushed a little and was about to kiss Dean when the door opened and someone walked in. (Y/n) turned to look.

“Hey, we’re closed.” Dean commented. But the man did not seem to listen.

“Faínesai ómorfi se aftí ti zoí ópos sto parelthón.” The man said. “You look as beautiful in this life as in the past.” Dean moved (Y/n) off of his lap and stood up. The man didn’t seem to be taking the hint.

“We have money. Just take it and go.” (Y/n) said, a small hint of fear in her voice. Monsters she could handle. People? They were unpredictable.

“I do not want money.” The man said, stalking closer to her and Dean. “I just want you my darling Pandora.” (Y/n) froze. Pandora? Was she in her dream again? Has she never woken up?

“There’s no one named Pandora here,” Dean grabbed the gun that he carried on him at all times. “Now why don’t you just get out of here before things get ugly?”

“Really now?” The man laughed, a smile on his face. “You modern men and your guns. Flash a pistol and you bring the world to your feet. Personally, I think they are just overcompensating for something you’re lacking.” He cleared his throat. “Now, I’m not leaving here without her. So just step aside.”

“Over my dead body.” Dean snapped back. The man pulled a knife out from an inside pocket in his jacket.

“That can be arranged.” The man said, a little too gleeful. He looked past Dean towards (Y/n). “You do blend in quite nicely this time around. Really immersing yourself in this time period.” Dean stepped into his line of sight. “Give her to me and I’ll make your death fast and honorable.”

“Not a chance.” Dean growled. He aimed his gun and fired a couple shots. But the man just smiled and waved his hand, turning the bullets to dust in midair.

“Oh my god.” (Y/n) gasped.

“What the hell are you?” Dean asked. The man just raised his arm to throw the knife in Dean’s direction.

“Hey!” Another voice said. The man turned as Cas appeared behind him. “I think you’re done here.”

“So is he.” The man chucked the knife at Dean then, barely missing him as (Y/n) pushed him to the ground and Cas used his grace to stop it.

“Where did he go?” Dean asked, sitting up and looking at (Y/n) to make sure she was okay. Cas looked around, not seeing the man anywhere. “And it took you long enough to get here.”

“I was busy.” Cas grumbled. The knife clattered to the floor in front of (Y/n) and Dean. She crawled forward and picked it up, staring at it. Cas walked over to her as Dean stood up and offered his hand to her. “I think we should get back to the bunker.” Cas said, looking around.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, helping (Y/n) to her feet and taking the knife from her.

“Let’s get out of here.” (Y/n) said. “I drove here though.”

“Cas?” Dean asked, looking at his friend. The angel nodded and held out his hand for (Y/n)’s keys. Dean wasn’t about to let her out of his sight, not after everything. Dean helped (Y/n) lock up the restaurant and they headed out to Baby. (Y/n) just wasn’t sure how to handle all of this.

“We’ll figure this out.” Dean assured her, driving back towards the bunker. (Y/n) nodded, but somewhere deep down, she wasn’t so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam!” Dean called out as they walked into the bunker. Sam was in the kitchen, fixing himself something to eat. “Sammy!”

“What?” Sam asked, a yogurt cup in hand. He looked at (Y/n) and Dean. “Oh come on, I don’t wanna get kicked out for the night.” (Y/n) had to laugh a bit, despite everything that was happening.

“No one is getting kicked out for the night.” Dean explained. He laid the knife down on one of the tables and slid it towards Sam. Sam sat down his yogurt and picked up the knife.

“Uh, thanks?” Sam said. “This is exactly what I...wanted?”

“Some guy just attacked us at the restaurant with this knife.” Dean explained. He glanced over at (Y/n). “He was after her.”

“Wait, really?” Sam asked, examining the knife. “Let me go grab the knife index.” Sam quickly headed towards the library. Dean turned his attention back to (Y/n).

“Are you okay?” He asked her again.

“Yeah.” She said. “I’m just trying to catch up with everything.” Dean nodded, understanding how that went. He pulled her close to his side and rubbed her back gently. Cas excused himself to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water for (Y/n). “Thanks Cas.”

“Here.” Sam said, laying the heavy book on the table.

“Damn, we really need to make this all electronic.” Dean said. “Make it a lot easier to search.” Sam didn’t respond though. Once you got Sam in research mode, very little could pull him away from it. He looked at the markings on the blade and handle, defining features and anything that could help him figure out where this knife came from.

“I think I got it.” Sam finally said after a few minutes of scanning. It was early in the file, which meant it had to be old. “Looks like it’s...ancient Greek?”

“You’re kidding.” (Y/n) said.

“Like how ancient is ancient?” Dean asked.

“It’s hard to tell, but it’s definitely this.” Sam turned the file to show a picture that had been taken by a former Man of Letters. “This was found back in the early 1900’s in the Yucatán Peninsula.”

“This is a lot.” (Y/n) said, finally sitting down. She hadn’t even realized she had been standing this whole time, waiting with baited breath to hear what Sam had to say.

“What exactly did he say to you two?” Cas asked.

“I dunno. Some random Greek junk and how he wasn’t leaving there without her.” Dean explained. (Y/n) stared down at her hands.

“Faínesai ómorfi se aftí ti zoí ópos sto parelthón.” (Y/n) said in perfect Greek, making all three of the guys look at her. She looked up at them. “I don’t know how I could remember that.”

“There’s something going on here and I don’t like it.” Dean grumbled. He put a hand on her shoulder. “But we’re going to figure it out, okay?” She nodded slowly.

“He thinks my name is Pandora.” She said then, figuring that Cas and Sam needed all the details.

“Like Pandora’s Box?” Sam asked.

“No, this guy probably thinks she’s an online radio provider.” Dean smarted back. He turned his attention back to (Y/n). “Had you seen him at the restaurant before? Or the off chance you’ve ever been to Greece?”

“I’ve never left the US.” (Y/n) explained. “I’ve been back and forth across the country several times and maybe I’ve eaten at a Greek restaurant or been to Little Greece somewhere, but I’ve never been to the country.” Dean nodded.

“Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asked. Dean was about to tell him no, when (Y/n) interrupted.

“Go on.” She said. “I’m a big girl and I know you and Sam have things that you want to talk about without me getting all worked up.”

“I’ll be right back.” Dean kissed the top of her forehead then followed Sam out of the library towards the war room. “So?”

“I think we should call them.” Sam said. Dean’s eyes darkened some. He knew exactly who the “them” in this situation was.

“No, no way. Absolutely not.” Dean growled.

“Dean, they might have more information about whoever this is.” Sam knew that the information might be in the bunker, but if no Men of Letters had been in here since Abbadon, what was the likelihood that it was easy to find, if it was even here.

“They tortured you Sam. Tortured you.”

“Mom didn’t.” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah well Mom abandoned us.” Dean snapped. “I don’t care if she said she loves (Y/n) and she’s happy to be back. If she shows back up suddenly and wants to help on her own, fine. But until then, we can handle this ourselves. We have Cas. We can call Crowley. We don’t need them.”

“Okay, fine.” Sam sighed. “I was just exploring our options.”

“That was never an option.” Dean turned around and left Sam standing there. He went back to (Y/n) and Cas. (Y/n) was holding the knife in her hand, examining it some more. She looked up when Dean came back in.

“Everything okay?” She asked, even though she knew that she probably wouldn’t get the truth. She had just come to accept that the Winchester’s were going to have secrets.

“As okay as anything can be right now.” He patted her shoulder. “You must be tired after everything today. Why don’t we head to bed?”

“I’m fine.” (Y/n) lied, trying to hold back a yawn. Dean couldn’t help but smirk a little at her.

“Yeah, sure you are. Come on.” He took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. “If you guys figure anything out, just let me know. I’m taking her to bed.” Sam and Cas nodded and started to work on some research. Cas watched to make sure that (Y/n) and Dean would be out of earshot.

“Did you talk to him about contacting the British Men of Letters?” Cas asked. Sam sighed.

“Yeah, and he gave me the response I thought he would.” Sam explained. Cas nodded.

“Well, I guess I’ll pool my resources and see what I can figure out.” Cas told Sam.

“Maybe call Crowley?” Sam suggested, trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Oh goody. I can hardly wait.” Cas couldn’t even mask the sass that was seeping into his words, it was so thick. “You just stay here and study the books. I’m going to go do my own research.” With that, Cas disappeared, leaving Sam alone with a table of books.

****

The halls were quiet except for the echoing of Oxford’s against the cold tile floor. A man in a very nicely tailored suit knocked on the heavy door, waiting for access.

“Enter.” Mick said. Working the midnight shift like always.

“Sir.” The man said, stepping into Mick’s temporary office. “I have something you might want to see.” He placed a black and white surveillance photo on the desk. Mick leaned forward and examined it. It was the man from the restaurant. This was a photo of him going in, captured by a CCTV camera across the street.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Mick laughed. “My father told me stories about this, but I didn’t believe him.” He looked up at the man. “Owen, how familiar are you on Greek mythology?”

“I believe I took a course on it at the academy…” Owen said. “Why?”

“This man,” He pointed at the picture. “According to my father, has lived several lifetimes with the same face. And it all ties back to Ancient Greece.” Mick couldn’t help but smile. “And I’m finally going to catch him. Contact Mary.”

“But sir, she was a little...upset the last time we were in contact with her.” Owen pointed out.

“Where was this photo taken?” Mick asked, sidestepping the comment.

“Lebanon, Kansas sir.” Owen informed him.

“If he is in Lebanon, then Mary will most likely want to help with this. Because her sons might very well be in danger.” Mick set up straight. “Wherever this man goes, there is usually another man and a woman not far away. And they cause so much havoc. I think Mary would just hate it if her boys were caught in the crossfire.”

“Okay sir. I will get in contact with Mary.” With that, Owen left. Mick picked up the photo from his desk.

“Up until his death, my father was obsessed with finding you.” Mick spoke to no one but the photo. “After your encounter with him in Berlin, he was never the same. He was a man on a mission.” A smile spread across Mick’s face. “And now, I can finally bring him the closure that he craved for so long, Epimetheus.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Pandora, come back to me…”

(Y/n) awoke like she did almost every morning for the past few months. This time, she didn’t almost scream like she did in the past. Maybe it was because he knew Dean was right beside her. But for some reason, this voice didn’t seem as threatening as it did in the past. She just couldn’t explain it. She quietly got out of bed and wrapped her favorite blanket from the foot of the bed around her. Dean was still fast asleep, his head pushed into the pillow and one hand resting under it. Just like old times, when he was stressed and on alert.

She made her way out of their bedroom, quietly shutting the door, and made her way to the kitchen. She passed by the library and peeked in to see Sam asleep at the table, books around him and a puddle of drool by his open mouth. More and more, he seemed to be sleeping in the library than his own bedroom. (Y/n) was really amazed that he didn’t have a stiff neck from all these times. She headed towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. As soon as that bacon started frying, the boys seemed to spring to life.

“Good morning boys.” (Y/n) said, not even turning around from the stove. “There’s coffee in the pot. Eggs and bacon will be done soon and the biscuits just came out of the oven.”

“You do way too much for us.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “You’re too good to us.”

“You’re my boys.” She laughed. She worked a job that actually paid money so they wouldn’t have to rely on credit card scams and hustling anymore. The world had changed a lot, and credit cards were harder to grab on to. Not that Sam had a problem with finding them fake everything. But companies were catching on. Thankfully, (Y/n) was there to save the day, just like always.

“Can we do anything for you today?” Dean murmured against her skin.

“As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I do have to go to work today.” She felt Dean frown against her skin. “Vivian’s son is sick. She asked me if I could cover. I’ll be in overtime and the extra money will be nice.”

“(Y/n), I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam said.

“But…”

“Sam’s right.” Dean said, letting go of her so she could plate the bacon and eggs. “There’s a man out there trying to get you.”

“I can’t just quit my job because of this.” (Y/n) said.

“No one is asking you to quit,” Dean told her. “But we are asking you to just lay low for a little bit.”

“I would be working in the morning to afternoon. So I won’t be alone. There will be other waiters and stuff. And plenty of customers.” (Y/n) told them. 

“Do you have Wi-Fi there?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, why?” (Y/n) asked. Dean looked over at Sam, who had a smile on his face. Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You two are way too much sometimes, you know that?”

****

Dean sat at a table by a window that didn’t get filled very often. Sam was more towards the back with his laptop up and going. They both took turns ordering things so that they wouldn’t be asked to leave, but with the boss out on vacation and (Y/n) being a big shot around here, no one was going to ask them.

Sam was doing some research with bits and pieces of information he had found in the books at home. Cas still hadn’t come back yet, but they were counting on him to be back soon. (Y/n) was standing at the counter, watching everything. Finally, after a minute, she made her way over to Dean.

“I don’t think he’s coming.” She told him. He looked up at her over the milkshake glass on his table. “Why don’t you go get us a movie and some pizzas for tonight? I think the store down the road has the frozen ones on sale.”

“I’m not leaving until your shift is over.” Dean leaned back in his chair slightly. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because isn’t that like the fourth milkshake you’ve had and how many coffees has that been? And I haven’t seen you go to the bathroom once.” Dean groaned some. “Go on. I don’t want to deal with you if you get a bladder infection.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Sam is right there if you need anything.” With that, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh a little as she cleaned up some of the dishes on his table. She glanced up at Sam, who was typing away at his laptop. The sound of the door opening then. (Y/n) was ready to greet and set the new customer, but instead gasped and dropped a coffee cup, causing it to shatter. That got Sam’s attention.

“You.” (Y/n) said. The restaurant was silent as he made his way to (Y/n).

“Hello Pandora.” He said with a soft smile. (Y/n) had to admit, he was a pretty good looking guy. If she wasn’t with Dean and this man was crazy, she might give him a shot. Thankfully, she had her Dean. And with Dean came Sam, who was currently stepping in-between the man and his target. “Move.”

“Yeah, not happening.” Sam said.

“When Epimetheus commands you to do something, you listen.” The man growled. Sam shook his head. Epimetheus touched the middle of Sam’s chest, sending flying back into a wall and away from his precious girl.

“So, that’s your name?” (Y/n) asked. Epimetheus turned his attention to her.

“You don’t remember?” He asked. “What happened to you while I was away my darling Pandora?” He started to walk towards you, the anger with Sam being replaced with a gentleness that (Y/n) saw in Dean’s eyes when it was just him and her. She slowly backed away from Epimetheus though; not out of fear of him hurting her, but fear of him taking her away from her boys. But soon, she hit the wall. Epimetheus gently touched her cheek.

“Hey!” Dean called out, running towards them as Sam got to his feet. Several customers had their phones out, ready to call the police. Dean tackled Epimetheus to the ground, getting a few good punches in before Epimetheus tossed him off of him.

“(Y/n), come on.” Sam said, pulling her through the kitchen and out the back. They raced outside, watching for anyone that might be there to jump them. Seeing no one, Sam led (Y/n) to the Impala. He knew she would be safer there.

“We can’t leave Dean!” (Y/n) called out.

“We’re not. But I gotta keep you safe.” Sam pointed out. Just then, Dean came out the front door, looking around.

“Where’d he go?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged. “I was just fighting him and then he was gone.”

“Are you okay?” (Y/n) asked, more worried about Dean than herself. That’s how she always was.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?” He looked around to make sure that Epimetheus wasn’t lurking.

“Shaken but fine.” (Y/n) said. “He acted like he didn’t want to hurt me.”

“Yeah, well I’ll sure as hell hurt him if I see his face again.” Dean growled. “Come on, let’s get home before the cops show up.” (Y/n) sighed.

“Does this mean I’ll have to quit my job?” She asked.

“We’ll figure it out later.” Dean said, rubbing her back. “Come on.” He finally got her to get in the Impala. They headed back to the bunker, silence echoing in the Impala.

“He told me his name.” (Y/n) finally said as they pulled up to the bunker. Sam turned around and looked at her.

“He did?” He asked.

“Yeah. Right after he threw you. His name is Epimetheus.” She told them. Sam set there for a second.

“Why does that sound so familiar?” He asked himself. Dean pulled the Impala into the garage. They all piled out and went to change clothes and relax a little bit before meeting back in the library. Sam got back to work with the books, letting Dean do some electronic research for once. (Y/n) was pacing. That’s what she did when she was trying to think.

“So, his name is Epimetheus?” Dean finally said. “Coming up with anything over there Sam?”

“Just a whole lot of Greek mythology. What about you?” Sam asked.

“Same.” Dean sighed. He shut the laptop lid. “There has to be some explanation.”

“He called me Pandora again.” (Y/n) said, seeming to be in her own world. “He acted like I should know him. He asked me what had happened to me.” She started to bite her nails, a habit that she had done when she was little that helped her deal with anxiety. Dean stood up and gently pulled her hand away from her mouth then pulled her to him. She clung to him, resting her head on his chest.

“I promise we’re going to figure this out.” He assured her. “You’re not alone. We’re here for you.” He kissed the top of her head. “But until we get this figured out, I think it’s best if you stay here. He hasn’t shown up here yet, so I’m not sure if he can track you here.” (Y/n) nodded.

“I think I want to get a shower and just kinda relax in our room for a little bit.” (Y/n) told Dean. She kissed Dean before turning away and heading to their bedroom. Dean watched her walk away and felt his heart drop. He hated that there was something going on that he couldn’t fix quickly. Sam watched his brother, seeming to know exactly what was going through his head.

“We’re going to figure this out Dean. There has to be an answer out there somewhere.” Sam assured Dean. Dean turned to look at him.

“We have to find something Sammy. We have to help her.” Sam nodded and bent back over his books, trying to find an answer for her.

****

(Y/n) left the shower, wrapped in just a fluffy towel Dean had snagged from a nice hotel they had went to a few months ago. She went into their bedroom and found her favorite white babydoll that she had bought when they first moved into the bunker and she didn’t have to worry about nasty motels ruining her good clothes. She dried off her hair and skin before slipping into the baby doll and turning to the mirror that hung on the closet door. She started to brush her hair when a voice from the chair in the corner of their room that Dean normally threw his clothes on, echoed.

“It is you.” (Y/n) froze and slowly turned, expecting to see Epimetheus standing there, but instead, she found a man that looked more like Dean. “I was waiting for you in New York, just like we planned.”

“Who are you?” (Y/n) asked. He stood from the chair and walked to her, hands grazing on her arms and his lips close to hers.

“Who did this to you?” He asked quietly. (Y/n) couldn’t respond, to taken aback by his glittering green eyes. That’s when the bedroom door opened and Dean came in.

“Hey (Y/n), I just wanted to check on…” He froze when he saw the man that had his girlfriend a little too close. He reached over to the table by the door and pulled out a knife. He wished he had a gun on him, but the knife would have to do for now. “Who are you?” The man just smiled at Dean before turning his attention back to (Y/n).

“Shhh, just relax.” He said before touching her forehead. (Y/n) fell bonelessly, her eyes closing. The man caught her easily and smirked at Dean before disappearing with her in a burst of flames.

“No!” Dean screamed, turning around to see if he was somewhere close. “Sam! Sam!” Dean screamed. Sam came running.

“Dean?! What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“(Y/n) was just taken!” Dean called to him.

“By Epimetheus?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

“No, but I think by someone who is involved with this.” Dean said. He hauled off and punched the stone wall then. Sam was sure that, if he hadn’t broken a knuckle, he had probably dislocated one.

“Dean…” Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

“As much as I hate to say this, I think it’s time we got in contact with them.” Dean finally said. Sam’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked.

“No, but we need to.” Dean sighed. “Call her, because I can’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have cried while writing part of this chapter....

There weren’t any voices waking her this time. When (Y/n) woke up, it wasn’t with a gasp and a cold sweat. She actually felt rested. She blinked a couple times, expecting to find one of two options: Dean towering over her with worry written all over his face, or tied up someplace by the man from her bedroom. Instead, she found neither. She was in the middle of a king sized bed all by herself. A soft light filled the room, showing off the white marble and white bedding. Everything was so clean and pristine. (Y/n) set up slowly, looking around the room.

The bedroom where she was sleeping was simply, but elegantly decorated. A white settee set at the foot of the bed, white curtains hung on the window, and a white canopy surrounded the bed. There were blue accents here and there, but for the most part, it was white everywhere. (Y/n)’s feet touched cool wooden planks as she climbed out of the warm covers. She shivered some, since she was still wearing her babydoll. She felt that she blended in a little too well with the rest of the room.

“Where am I?” (Y/n) asked herself softly. She knew Dean wasn’t here. She could just feel it. She made her way to the window, pulling back the curtains. She thought maybe if she could see out, she could figure out where she was and try to contact someone for help. But as she opened the curtains, she couldn’t see anything outside. The window was dark, no light from the outside coming in. She looked down at the window sill to see an all too familiar angel sigil carved into the wood.

“Well, that’s just great.” She murmured to herself. She let the curtains fall closed and made her way to the heavy, wooden door that she assumed led out of the room. She placed her ear against the door, trying to see if she could hear anything. And she did hear something. She heard soft music playing on the other side.

Ignoring almost every rule she had that was running through her head, she carefully opened the door and made her way out into what she assumed was the living room. It was just as clean as the bedroom was, with just a little more furniture and a TV hanging on the wall. But that’s not where the music was coming from. She could see into the kitchen, where someone was standing with their back to her. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on a record player and suddenly, she found it hard to move. Instead, she just focused on the music playing.

_We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when…_

****

_But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day._

_The Vera Lynn song was being sung by a young girl on stage. She was probably ready to join the USO, to entertain the troops and keep up their morale over in Europe. Pandora looked around the room, her dark hair let loose to run down her back. She had on a black velvet, Sophie dress. She wanted to look beautiful for him._

_“Excuse me ma’am, are you waiting for someone?” A man asked. Pandora turned around and her red lips split into a smile._

_“Prometheus!” She said, throwing her arms around him. “Or should I use your current name?”_

_“Prometheus is just fine my love.” He took off his dress hat and held it under his arm. Pandora took in his look. Army dress. Somehow he got drafted. At least, she hoped he got drafted and he didn’t enlist. “Shall we dance?” He offered out a hand to her. She smiled and took it as he replaced his hat on his head._

_Pandora let Prometheus lead her out onto the dance floor, where other couples were holding onto each other. He had one hand holding hers, the other wrapped around her back while she rested her free hand on his shoulder. After a moment, she rested her head on his chest, able to hear his strong heartbeat. As they moved around the room, she could see others doing the same thing. All the men in this room would soon be off to war, or at least most of them would be. The women in their arms would be taking up their roles in the factories and helping out in the hospitals. She was the latter. But just like all those girls, her man was leaving her here._

_“I don’t understand.” Pandora finally said. Prometheus looked down at her._

_“You don’t understand what my love?” He asked. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_“This is the first time in so many years that it’s just you and me. Epimetheus has yet to come back into our lives. Why can’t we just be happy together for once?” A tear finally fell down her cheek. Prometheus wiped it away._

_“My dear, do not cry. You know why I have to do this.” He told her. “My main goal is keeping you safe. Nothing is more important than that to me. If I have to face another reincarnation to do that, then so be it.”_

_“But let’s just be immortal together. We will never age. We will never be hurt and we will never be apart.” Prometheus shook his head. “What if something happens while you’re gone? What if I don’t reincarnate?”_

_“We have this talk every time.” Prometheus couldn’t help but smile. “You will always come back to me, just like I always come back to you. We just have to be patient while waiting for each other.” He held her close to him. “I will always wait for you. I will always find you. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” She whispered. They danced for a little more before heading out of the party. A light snow was falling around them as Prometheus looked to the dark sky._

_“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when. But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.” Prometheus sang to Pandora. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He held her hand, playing with the ring on her finger. “Someday, it can be just you and me. No wars, no separation, no death. If I don’t make it home from Europe, when I’m reborn, I will find you.” He placed a soft kiss upon her lips. “I will come home to you.”_

_“I know you will.” She moved so he wrapped her in his arms and he deepened the kiss. A deep and longing kiss that he had wanted for so long, but couldn’t. Epimetheus was always around. But not this time. For this night, it was just her and him. Together, as it should be. As they broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers._

_“I’ll find you. I promise.”_

****

“Pandora?” A soft voice broke through the vision she was having. (Y/n) didn’t realize she had sunk to the cold floor or that a tear was falling down her face. She looked up at the man, staring down at her with those green eyes that she just saw in the vision.

“Your name...your name is Prometheus.” (Y/n) said. He carefully helped her to her feet and looked over her, a smile on his face.

“You remember?” He asked. She shook her head.

“I just saw you in a vision.” She explained. “Because of that song.” Another tear fell down her face. “You didn’t come back from Europe, did you?” His smile fell and he turned away from her. He had been so happy, thinking he had gotten his Pandora back.

“I died in France, on a beach. I was so close to getting home.” He explained. “We were supposed to meet in New York. That was our city. But something must have happened between my death and rebirth.” He turned back to look at her. “Something happened to you.” Something deep inside (Y/n) was telling her to go to him, to hold him and comfort him. But something else, a stronger voice, was telling her to run.

So she listened to the stronger voice and slipped away from Prometheus and headed towards what she hoped was the front door.

“Pandora! Wait!” Prometheus called out, but (Y/n) didn’t listen to him. She ran out of what was a townhouse in just her nightgown and bare feet. She wasn’t sure where she was, but she could see light. The windows were blacked out, not allowing her to see out. She still didn’t know where she was, but she could feel a change, not being surrounded by the magic.

“Cas!” (Y/n) cried out. “Castiel! Dean! Sam! Somebody help me!”

“Pandora, come back inside!” Prometheus said, hurrying over to her. But before he could get to her, an angel with two angry hunters appeared, stopping his path. Dean quickly pulled (Y/n) to him, wrapping his jacket around her as she shivered. “Pandora, please.”

“Her name is (Y/n).” Dean hissed at him. Prometheus shook his head.

“That’s not true. Her name is Pandora. My name is Prometheus.”

“Like the titan?” Cas asked, staring at him. 

“Yes, exactly.” Prometheus told them.

“That’s impossible.” Sam said. Prometheus shook his head.

“There are many things that I have to tell you. All of you. So why don’t we all go in and talk about this. I can even remove the sigils.” Prometheus said. Dean was about to tell him to go screw himself, but (Y/n) spoke up first.

“Our home, not yours.” She said. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why this was all happening to her. She felt a stronger connection to Prometheus than to Epimetheus. There was a draw to him that she only ever felt from Dean.

“You don’t love California anymore?” Prometheus asked, earning a confused look from (Y/n). “Hermes said that you enjoyed it here while I was gone. I just thought that it would help you to be in a place you loved.” He sighed when he figured out that (Y/n) had no idea what he was talking about. “Fine, back to that moldy hole in the ground.”

“Hey!” Dean said. Prometheus ignored him.

“I’ll let you lead the way.” Prometheus said, bowing slightly. Cas looked at Sam, Dean, and Nicole, teleporting them back home. Prometheus followed not long after, arriving in a show of flames like he had earlier. It took Dean a moment to get his bearings, but when he did, he saw Prometheus gazing longingly at (Y/n).

“Okay, we’re here. So spill.” Dean said, pulling her close to him. Prometheus took a seat at the table to his left, waving his hand for the others to settle in. Everyone took a seat and looked at the Titan, awaiting what he had to say.

“I don’t know how familiar you are with Greek myths,” He started. “But most of them aren’t true, or they are overexpanded to be these epic tales or merciless gods and their constant exploits.” He looked at everyone. “The story of Pandora was a lot more detailed than any myth you might have been told.”

“Well, just get on with it then.” Dean grumbled. Sam kicked him under the table and gave him a look. A look that Dean was quite familiar with but still chose to ignore. (Y/n) leaned forward in her seat some, ready to hear what Prometheus had to say.

“Cronus was locked away by Zeus and his siblings,” Prometheus began. “The world had once been in chaos. So Zeus used some of godly powers and created some gods and goddesses to help balance out the world. And among some of his creations was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on…”

“Pandora?” Sam asked. Prometheus nodded.

“I fell in love with her at first sight.” He smiled slightly at the memory. “So I volunteered to watch over this new world. I created the first humans out of clay while Zeus’s children started to grow and develop their talents. But then my pride started to get the best of me. The Titan side of me wanted their loyalty, their worship. So I stole the sacred fire of the gods and gave it to them to win their favor.” He looked down in shame then. “So Zeus punished me.”

“Wouldn’t let you play with your toys?” Dean said sarcastically. Prometheus glared at him.

“He stole my love away from me and forced her into a marriage with my brother, Epimetheus.” (Y/n) looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes.

“Epimetheus is your brother?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” He said with a soft voice. “I was forced to attend their wedding. I watched as he kissed my true love. They were showered with gifts and praises. But then Zeus, that egotistical bastard, pushed a jar containing the horrors of the universe in it. He knew her curiosity would get the best of her. And Deimos didn’t help much. He convinced her to just take a peek. And when she did, we were all cursed to live for eternity.”

“Wait a minute.” Sam said, pausing him. “Dean, we knew this.”

“We did?” Sam nodded. “How?”

“Artemis.” Sam told him. Prometheus flinched some.

“Yeah, yeah. I remember that now.” Dean looked at Prometheus. “In fact, we already met a Prometheus.”

“That is hard to explain.” Prometheus said. “I might have created a new body in case I was to ever need it. And he became sentient.” He growled some. “But that’s not the point of this story. Because of what Zeus did to Pandora, we can die, but we come back to life. Sometimes it’s days, sometimes it can be years. When I was killed on Normandy Beach, it took years for my body to come back to life.”

“Aren’t you usually supposed to remember things?” Dean asked.

“Yes. So that’s why something had to have happened to Pandora while I was gone. Because the only times that memories don’t transfer is magical interference, and the very rare occasions that we don’t come back to life.” Prometheus looked over at (Y/n), who was playing with the necklace around her neck. “Only Pandora would have that necklace.”

“This?” She asked, playing with it. “My grandmother gave it to me. She collected costume jewelry back in her youth and she found this in her jewelry box.”

“That was a gift from Athena.” Prometheus said. “On your wedding. She gave it to you right before Zeus gave you that horrid jar.” (Y/n) looked down at the old, coin looking object with an owl pressed onto it. (Y/n) stood up.

“I don’t care if I am this Pandora or not,” She stated. “I’m not going anywhere. This is my home.” She watched as Prometheus’s skin glowed some.

“Were you really that mad at me that you decided to do this?” He asked. “I had to keep you safe! That is the only thing I cared about! Do you think I would’ve gone to France on June 6, 1944 if I didn’t want to keep you safe?”

“I think it’s time you leave.” Cas said, standing up. Dean and Sam followed suite.

“You did something to her, didn’t you?” Prometheus asked, looking right at Dean. “That’s why she’s so loyal to you, isn’t it?” He held his hand out, a fireball appearing in it. “I might not be Hephaestus, but I think I can control this just fine.” (Y/n)’s eyes widened.

“Prometheus…” She said, but he shook his head.

“He did something to you. It only seems right that I do something to him.” With that, Prometheus threw the fireball straight at Dean. Dean was quick though, his reflexes not dulled by age. Cas, Sam, and Dean dived for cover while (Y/n) stood and stared at Prometheus, her mouth opened slightly in a surprised look.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growled, pulling (Y/n) from her frozen state. She dropped to the floor him him while he unholstered the gun that he kept hidden under the table. It might be home, but you still had to be prepared for anything.

“What are you doing?” (Y/n) asked. Dean looked over at her.

“He’s asking for a fight, so he’s got one.” He growled. “No one tries to blow me up in my own freakin’ house!”

“Dean, don’t do anything stupid.” Sam said, but it was too late. Dean was already standing, ready to fire.

****

Mary had been staying at the compound for a while. She didn’t want to go back to the bunker. There were too many things she wanted to see and she could feel a bit of a hostility between her and her oldest. And everytime she looked at her youngest, all she could see what that little baby that she greedily brought into this life. She didn’t regret having Sam, that wasn’t it. She regretted the pain she brought upon him.

But he had called, asking for her help. And as she set in her room with the military style mattress and blanket, she stared down at her phone. Should she call him? Should she go over there? Should she hope that he could figure out whatever the problem was without her? She looked up at her door again, partly because she was debating on if she should go and partly because of the noise outside of it. Then there was a knock.

“Come in.” Mary said. The door swung open and Mick walked in.

“I didn’t see you for dinner.” He said, watching her body language. “And Ketch said he didn’t see you for lunch either.”

“I ate in my room.” Mary said. “Sam called and I’ve been weighing my options.”

“You’re still hiding from them?” Mick asked with a bit of a laugh. “What does Sam need anyway?”

“Somethings wrong with Dean’s girlfriend,” She explained. “So Sam wanted information on Greek gods or something like that.” Mick just stared at her. “Mick?”

“Does it have something to do with someone named Epimetheus?” Mick asked.

“Uh, yeah. How did you know?” She asked.

“My father, a former member of the Men of Letters, was part of an operation many years ago called Operation Roundup.” He started. “Come with me. I think you’ll want to see all the information he gathered.” Mary stood up. “I’ll send plenty of information to the boys, but right now, I think that that you need to see it first.”

“Well, okay then.” Mary said, following Mick out of the room and to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

“Stop this!” (Y/n) called out as a fireball flew past her head. Sam quickly snagged her hand and pulled her down under the table while Dean fired a full clip at Prometheus. Cas launched himself at the Titan, only to be tossed into the wall like he was nothing. He crashed against a bookcase, burying himself in books. “Guys!”

“I’m not stopping anything until this human is dead.” Prometheus hissed.

“Apparently you’re exactly like your brother.” Dean taunted, which really wasn’t a good idea.

“I am nothing like my brother!” Prometheus roared. He launched more fireballs at Dean, who dropped to the ground and hid by (Y/n).

“Of course, the one time that we need the Colt.” (Y/n) looked over at Dean.

“Dean, bullets obviously aren’t working and he has fire. We need to stop.” She said. Dean shook his head.

“He’s trying to take you away from me.” Dean said, cupping her cheek. Sam cleared his throat.

“As much as I love hiding under this table, we can’t stay here.” Sam said. “We have to get to the garage or something.” Dean and (Y/n) nodded, trying to think of their escape plan. But as they thought of what their next move was, the table they were hiding under was lifted and thrown away from them. (Y/n) looked at the pair of boots that stood right in front of them as she heard Prometheus groan in pain.

“Epimetheus.” (Y/n) whispered as she looked up at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, making her squeal.

“Let go of her Epimetheus.” Prometheus groaned as he got to his feet, holding onto the wall for support. Epimetheus laughed.

“You speak like she’s your betrothed.” He said, holding (Y/n) close to him. “I’m taking her away and helping her remember what she has forgotten.” Cas appeared behind him then, grabbing him back the back of his neck and throwing him away from (Y/n).

“Cas, get her out of here!” Dean called out. Cas headed towards (Y/n), ready to teleport her out of danger, but Prometheus and Epimetheus both were not going to let that happen.

“I don’t have time for you, pathetic angel.” Epimetheus hissed punching Cas in the face and causing him to stagger away from (Y/n). “You’re interfering in everything, just like your kind always does.” He kept punching Cas, who was dodging as much as he could.

“Stop!” (Y/n) cried out at everything going on around her. It was all becoming way too much. Epimetheus dropped Cas and went to her, cupping her face.

“Don’t worry my darling Pandora. We’ll get out of here and go someplace safe so you can heal.” He said with gentleness in his voice.

“My name is (Y/n).” She said, tears streaming down her face. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because you’re my wife and I love you.” He said, leaning in and kissing her, hoping that it would do something. And it did. It pissed Dean Winchester off to no end. He ran at Epimetheus, hoping to get him away from (Y/n), but the Titan was ready. Mumbling some words of Greek, a gust of wind filled the bunker, knocking Dean, Sam, Prometheus, and Cas to the ground.

“Just let me go.” (Y/n) whispered.

“I’ve lost you too many times. I won’t lose you again.” He said, holding her arms. Something changed then. Her eyes darkened some and she looked straight into Epimetheus’s eyes.

“You lost me the moment you agreed with Zeus and made me marry you.” She growled. She swung her arm, knocking Epimetheus away from her. He landed on the table that he had thrown not long before. The others stood there, watching her. She turned to looked at Prometheus, tears on the brim of falling. “Why couldn’t you just leave me alone? I was happy here.”

“Pandora…”

“Don’t.” She said, raising her hand. “Don’t you dare say my name every again.” She held the side of her head then. The memories she had created for herself were starting to collide with her real ones. She wasn’t sure what to do next, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

“(Y/n)!” Dean called out as she disappeared in front of them. He turned around, looking at the destroyed room. “(Y/n)!”

****

Mary set back in her chair, taking in all the information that Mick had told her. Everything he had on the Greek gods that his father had spent years chasing. She thought he was crazy at first, but after everything that she had seen in her lifetime, she had to believe him.

“So, you think that these gods are after Dean’s girlfriend?” Mary asked. Mick nodded. “But why did your father care so much about this?” Mick went to his safe and unlocked it, pulling out what looked like an old Greek vase to Mary. “What’s that?”

“This, my dear, is Pandora’s box.” Mick explained. Mary was about to say something, but he stopped her. “I know, it’s a jar, but translations and such labeled it as a box.”

“I remember reading about Pandora’s Box.” Mary told Mick. “She opened it and released the evil inside on the world, but left hope inside.”

“Exactly.” Mick said, setting the jar on his desk. “She’s the only one who can open it. If we follow these gods, we can find her. If we can find her, we can get her to open it.”

“And release hope onto the Earth.” Mary finished. Mick smiled.

“Exactly.” He set down. “Maybe a little hope is what we need to rid the world of monsters.” Mary nodded. That was a pretty good plan. And if these gods thought Dean’s girlfriend was this Pandora, it was a good place to start.

“So, what do you need from me?” Mary asked.

“Take Ketch. There’s a girl in Garden City that will be hard to miss. She might be able to help you lure some of these gods out, and soon, we’ll be able to find Pandora.”

****

(Y/n) set at a bar, staring at her phone. She had tried calling people of her family, but all the numbers were dead end or the people had never heard of her before. Had could she be so stupid? She thought this had been her life and she was wrong. She had more questions than answers and her head hurt. But right then, she just wanted to drink it all away. She just hoped that she could get a little drunk before anyone showed up to take her back to the bunker, but so far, nothing was working. That’s when a woman set down next to her.

“It’s been a long time Pandora.” The woman said. (Y/n) looked over at the woman and flashes of memories sped through her head. She groaned. “That happens when your memories try to come back, especially after so many years.”

“Hera.” (Y/n) said. “How did you find me?”

“A god coming out of hiding is a pretty big beacon.” She explained. “Just be glad I’m the one who found you.” (Y/n) looked away from her. “I bet you’re going through a rough patch right now. I can just offer you a little advice.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” (Y/n) asked.

“Amsterdam is beautiful this time of year.” Hera said, a smile spreading on her face. (Y/n) turned to look at her.

“Then let’s go.” She said. Hera nodded and touched her shoulder.

When the bartender turned around to give (Y/n) her drink, the stool was empty with a pile of coins laying there, to pay for what she had already drunk.

 

To Be Continued in Legends of Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, would you guys like to see the sequel?


End file.
